


Xanthophobe

by TreasuredHopes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Also available in english, Drabble, Gen, General, Phobie, Écrit pour un défi, Écrit vraiment inutile, Также доступно на русском языке
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 13:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreasuredHopes/pseuds/TreasuredHopes
Summary: «Jaune...»





	Xanthophobe

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Xanthophobe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670606) by [Daydreamer (TreasuredHopes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreasuredHopes/pseuds/Daydreamer)
  * Translation into Русский available: [Xanthophobe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032094) by [AnnaSekai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaSekai/pseuds/AnnaSekai)



> Voici mon premier drabble et mon texte le plus court, contenant exactement 100 mots. Je m'étais donné le défit d'écrire un drabble dont le titre commençait par X. À part ça, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire à propos de ce texte vraiment inutile xD

 

 

Cette vision était horrible. Épouvantable. Terrifiante. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade et sa respiration lui était difficile. Elle jeta le paquet cadeau par terre et continua à observer son présent. Des frissons lui parcoururent l'échine et ses mains commencèrent à trembler. Elle fit tout pour ne pas que cela paraisse devant ses proches tous souriant et plein de bonté.

«- Essaie-le!» 

Elle leur sourit, forcée, puis affirma de la tête. Ce sentiment lui était insupportable. Elle prit cette pièce dans ses mains. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle ne voulait pas le mettre.  Ce pull était jaune...

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudo ou/et un petit commentaire :D


End file.
